


every name to call you mine

by lightnings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this has no plot it's just tkkg being soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightnings/pseuds/lightnings
Summary: “Baby,” Tsukishima tests out, steadfastly ignoring how it brings heat to his own cheeks, too.The effect is immediate. Kageyama makes an unintelligible noise, and the flush spreads all the way down to his neck.Cute.Slowly, Tsukishima’s lips form into a smug grin. “You like that, don’t you? Baby?”Or: Tsukishima calls Kageyama his baby. Kageyama proceeds to malfunction.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 22
Kudos: 369





	every name to call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of listening to my history lecture

It’s almost night time by the time Tsukishima makes it back to their apartment. He’s a few feet from the front door when he notices the lights spilling from the window and the cracks on the door. _He’s back already?_ He thinks, a mix between delighted and irritated. It’s usually him who arrives home earlier, but if he’d known that today would be an exception, he’d have hurried back home a little faster.

“I’m home,” Tsukishima says as he steps through the door.

“Welcome back,” he hears Kageyama call out in response, and it’s almost pathetic how hearing his voice is all it takes for all the irritated feelings to melt away. Now all that remains is the pleasant warmth that takes over his chest when in proximity of his boyfriend. Tsukishima grimaces at the sappy direction his thoughts have gone. He hasn’t even _seen_ Kageyama yet.

After taking off his shoes, he walks over to the living room to place his bag on the table. When Tsukishima turns around to face the couch, a startled bark of laughter escapes from his lips.

Kageyama is lying on the couch, wrapped from head to toe in what looks like two layers of blanket and comforter. Only his face is visible from the blanket-burrito monstrosity, the rest of his body covered. Even his hair only barely pokes past the sheets. It’s a testament to how far gone Tsukishima is on this man when he can only bring himself to find the sight endearing.

Tsukishima goes toward the couch and leans down to plant a kiss on Kageyama’s forehead. “You look ridiculous.”

“Nnh,” replies Kageyama, who apparently can’t be bothered to use words. Fucking unbelievable. 

He feels a hand latching on to his shirt, tugging him down. Below him Kageyama has begun to open up his cocoon of blankets, exposing smooth limbs. Tsukishima sighs and lets himself be pulled into Kageyama’s embrace. He lands on top of him with a soft oomph, and settles down.

With the both of them together they only barely fit on the couch. Neither of them are small people, after all. Tsukishima is half tempted to get up and move them to the bed, where there’s more space, but with Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him he’s far too comfortable to move.

“Did your practice end early?”

Kageyama makes a noise of affirmation, once again choosing to forego human speech. Figures. “You should have texted me,” Tsukishima scolds gently. “I’d have left work earlier.”

“Sorry,” Kageyama mumbles. “I’ll do that next time.” At least he sounds appropriately remorseful. They’re too busy these days, so every moment spent together is treasured. The arms around him hold him tighter, and Tsukishima knows Kageyama is thinking the same thing.

He shifts his position until his head is tucked under Kageyama’s chin, and presses his lips to his neck in a soft kiss. Tsukishima is usually taller than everyone he meets, so it’s nice to feel like the smaller one for once, even though it’s only possible when they’re lying down. 

They spend the next few minutes making light conversation, talking about their day and just enjoying being in each other’s presence. 

After a while though, Tsukishima is reminded of the cramped space they are lying in as his body shifts in discomfort. But when he says, “Tobio, I’m getting up now,” Kageyama makes no move to release his grip on him.

Tsukishima sighs. “Seriously?”

“Kei, I missed you.” Kageyama whines. _He’s so unfair._

“Tobio,” Tsukishima says sternly, “let me go.” He tries to get up.

No give.

After a few more seconds of futile struggle, Tsukishima sighs. “Honestly, you’re like my big baby,” he says, exasperated. 

The body underneath him suddenly stiffens. When Tsukishima turns his head to face Kageyama in concern, he’s met with wide blue eyes and flushed cheeks. _Huh?_

Tsukishima tries to think back on what could warrant such a reaction and comes up blank, until he realizes, with a slow and dawning mortification—

My big baby. _My baby._

He‘s about to make a hasty retreat out of sheer embarrassment now that Kageyama’s grip has loosened some. But then he notices the look on his face, the way Kageyama seems even more affected than he is, and an idea starts to take form in his head. 

“Baby,” Tsukishima tests out, steadfastly ignoring how it brings heat to his own cheeks, too.

The effect is immediate. Kageyama makes an unintelligible noise, and the flush spreads all the way down to his neck. _Cute._

Slowly, Tsukishima’s lips form into a smug grin. “You like that, don’t you? Baby?”

“What the fuck, no!” Kageyama barks. The tips of his ears are still red.

Neither of them are the type to use pet names. Neither of them have ever tried, discounting the way that Tsukishima calls him ‘king’. It’s a moniker that was originally intended to jab at him, but is now more of a term of affection than anything else. It’s a special name in it’s own right. But this is—new. Different. 

In the beginning of their relationship it was always Kageyama who took the first step. He had initiated their first kiss, held his hand first, even asked him out first, after three whole years of them dancing around each other. And although he never really minded Kageyama being the proactive one in their relationship, it resulted in Tsukishima constantly getting flustered by Kageyama’s boldness in displaying affection. So this, right now, is a nice change of pace.

“You like when I call you my baby,” Tsukishima teases. Kageyama lets out a small whine and turns around, burying his face in the couch’s arm in an attempt to hide. It’s useless since Tsukishima can still see the pink on the back of his neck and ears.

“Will you stop that,” Kageyama says. It comes out muffled, probably because his face is currently smushed into the sofa.

Tsukishima grins. “What was that, baby?”

Truthfully he’s a lot more affected than he makes it out to be. Tsukishima knows that if their roles were reversed and Kageyama were the one who was suddenly calling him ‘baby’ out of the blue, he’d be just as flustered, if not even worse. But right now it’s Tsukishima who has the advantage, and the more he says it, the more confident he feels.

Kageyama lifts his head to glare at him. His face is still so red. “Now you’re just doing it on purpose.” 

He looks pitiful enough that Tsukishima decides to relent in his teasing a little bit.

“Sorry, King.” He gives him a kiss on the cheek for good measure. “You know I’m just teasing.”

“It’s fine,” Kageyama mutters. “I know I was overreacting.”

“Maybe a little,” Tsukishima agrees. There’s still a question lingering in his mind, so trying his best to sound sincere, he asks, “But you liked it? Really?”

Kageyama shuts his eyes, and he looks a little bit like he’s in pain. “You already know the answer to that.”

Tsukishima laughs. “Just making sure.”

Kageyama scowls at him. Tsukishima gives him a little smile and tells him, “I’ll try to tone it down,” And because he’s a little shit, Tsukishima adds after a small pause, “Baby.”

The blush that had slowly been fading from Kageyama’s face returns in full force. “ _That’s it—!_ ” he growls.

In a second Tsukishima finds himself on his back with Kageyama positioned right on top of him, their faces a few inches from each other. The effect of his menacing expression is ruined by how badly he’s blushing, and Tsukishima can’t help it, he laughs.

They’re being _ridiculous_. Here they both are, adults in their early twenties, getting worked up over being called _baby_ after being in a relationship with each other for over a _year_. He’s laughing so hard he’d shut his eyes, open and genuine in a way he rarely lets himself be in public. 

When he opens his eyes again after calming down, he finds that Kageyama’s expression has changed. His face looks intense, focused completely on Tsukishima. The look in his eyes is so soft, something inside of Tsukishima twists.

“Mhmm?” he tilts his head in question.

“I love you,” Kageyama declares, apropos of nothing.

Tsukishima’s breath catches. Ah, moments like this still get to him. He never thought that being in love would make him so happy. He never thought being in love would give him this: a warm pair of arms to fall into after a long day, blue eyes shining with affection staring into his, laughing into the night over the silliest things. He never thought he’d be this lucky.

His hand reaches up to cup Kageyama’s cheek. Tsukishima smiles when Kageyama twists lightly to plant a kiss on his palm. He returns the affection tenfold and tells him, “I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm [@crownedtobio](https://twitter.com/crownedtobio) on twitter.


End file.
